


To receive flowers

by deremg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a stupidly bad written drabble, ao3 fucked up all the tags okay, felix says like two words, honestly i didn't want to study so here we are, i don't even know ugh, minho just smiles basically, seungmin is only mentioned, the headcanon is the only good thing i wrote tbh, this is bad written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deremg/pseuds/deremg
Summary: headcanon: minho giving flowers to jisung and the latter holding back tears of joy





	To receive flowers

They were at their fansign, surrounded by their fans and all their infinite love and support, and he was crying. 

He was holding a pretty little bouquet of god-knows-what-kind-of flowers, and he was crying. Tears silently running down his cheeks, reaching his jaw and then his neck, while he tried to control himself. 

He was failing, of course. 

But, please, try to understand, Jisung had the right to cry his eyes out since Lee Minho just kind of nochalantly made his heart explode by getting closer to him, handing him the little bouquet, offering him a knowing smile and going back to his seat without a word. 

So, yeah, basically the most pure and perfect human being in the whole universe overheard the conversation - okay, maybe it was more of a rant - he had with Seungmin the previous night, in which he said he'd "love to receive flowers from someone who deeply loved him". 

Wait-

"HAN JISUNG, ARE YOU WITH US?" shouted Felix in the mic. "STOP DAYDREAMING!"

And he did. He wiped the tears away, but, instead of turning to his friend to answer him, he decided to ignore him and look for someone else. 

Someone who deeply loved him. 

He found Minho already looking at him, smiling a different smile from before. A softer, sweeter one. He smiled back, his eyes once again full of tears he was desperately trying to hold from falling. 

He did not try to hold himself from falling for Minho though.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so i'm sorry if you spotted any mistakes
> 
> i'm also sorry for wasting your time


End file.
